10 coisas que você nunca soube sobre
by Laura X-23
Summary: 10 coisas sobre...
1. Bellatrix

**1**. Ela nunca gostou de Andrômeda, antes da segunda filha nascer Bellatrix era a única criança da família (já que nem Sirius nem Regulus tinham nascido) e com isso ela tinha toda a atenção e o poder de conseguir o que queria. Quando Andrômeda nasceu Bella jurou que um dia se vingaria da irmã que tinha roubado toda sua atenção.

**2**. Sempre amou Narcisa, pois esse tirou a atenção de Andrômeda. Cissa sempre foi o xodó de Bellatrix e essa viu seu mundo cair quando sua irmãzinha querida anunciou seu noivado com Lucius, pois isso significava que as duas se veriam muito menos...

**3**. Quando pequena Bella costumava cuidar de um cachorro de rua que ela chamava de Snuffles. Quando Sirius anunciou que iria sair de casa Bella sentiu tanta raiva que torturou Snuffles até que ele morresse. Foi a primeira vez que ela usou uma maldição imperdoável.

**4**. Enquanto estudava em Hogwats era temida e respeitada por todos, até mesmo Pirraça tinha medo dela, pois ela conhecia diversos feitiço que podiam ser usados contra o fantasma.

**5**. Bella passou a noite inteira chorando sozinha no chão do banheiro, enquanto seu marido dormia, depois que ela matou seu primo Sirius por quem ela tinha uma queda. Ela jurou para si mesma que ninguém nunca a veria tão triste pela morte de um traidor do sangue e dedicou todos os seus últimos dias a eliminar tudo o que a lembrava dele... Harry, por ser afilhado dele, Tonks, por ser filha da prima preferida dele, Remus, por ser seu melhor amigo e qualquer um que fizesse parte da Ordem da Fênix... Ela se recusava a matar Andrômeda, ainda sentia raiva da irmã e queria que ela sofresse com a perda.

**6**. Rodolphus a pediu em casamento depois de uma missão que o Lord das trevas lhes havia designado, o resulta da missão foram mais de cem muggles mortos, um estabelecimento comercial muggle destruído e um casamento agendado.

**7.** Bella se recusou a ter uma lua-de-mel com Rodolphus, dizia que ainda tinham muito o que fazer para o Lord das trevas e que perder tempo com luas-de-mel era algo inadmissível.

**8**. A Black sempre odiou trouxas, principalmente depois de descobrir que seu avô estava traindo sua avó mais querida com uma muggle, esse avô ficou desaparecido por seis meses e depois foi encontrado na floresta perto da antiga mansão Black morto e com sinais de tortura.

**9**. A sonserina se considerava uma bruxa muito hábil, e mesmo tendo ficado um pouco mais lenta após Azkaban ainda acreditava que nenhum amante de muggle a pudesse vencer. Até que Molly Weasley a venceu...

**10**. Preferia morrer a acreditar que o Lord das trevas era um mestiço ou vê-lo morrer.


	2. Sirius

1. Quando criança Sirius odiava sangue-ruins e trouxas, mas com o passar dos anos ele mudou totalmente sua visão (talvez por querer ser diferente de sua insana mãe).

2. Na primeira vez que viu Lily Evans ele pensou que estava tendo uma miragem, acreditava nunca ter visto mulher mais bonita no mundo. Sirius manteve isso em segredo até sua morte, pois acreditava que James era mais digno de tê-la que ele.

3. Sirius invejava Snape, pois Severus não se importava com a opinião dos outros e isso tornava o tão-sedento-por-atenção Black verde de inveja. Além do fato de Lily sempre proteger Snape enquanto odiava James e Sirius. Por isso os grifinorios tiravam sarro do Prince.

4. Sirius nunca gostou da cor preta, pois isso lhe lembrava sua tão odiada família.

5. Sirius nunca gostou de Wormtail, só o suportava, pois esse o admirava e, bom, ele gostava de atenção. Quando ele matou Lily. Sirius enlouqueceu.

6. O Black achava que suas primas seriam as garotas mais bonitas em Hogwarts quando entrassem (isso antes de ter conhecido Lily).

7. Assim como Snape sempre que via os olhos verdes de Harry se lembrava de Evans. Ele amava Harry, pois esse o lembrava as duas coisas que Sirius mais amava e admirava.

8. Sirius nunca namorou sério, pois, o amor da sua vida pertencia a seu melhor amigo

9. Quando foi preso em Azkaban e ouvia sua prima gritando, por mais que apreciasse o desespero dela por tudo que ela fez, ele a ajudava, ironizando sua fraqueza o que fez com que a mulher nunca desistisse de lutar.

10. Quando Harry nasceu e Sirius foi chamado para ser padrinho ele jurou que nunca deixaria que nada acontecesse com Harry. Sirius sabia que um dia ia morrer por Harry e nunca teve medo disso.


	3. Rodolphus

**1**. Lestrange sempre amou Bellatrix, invejava sua força e quanto mais ignorado por ela ele era mais apaixonado se sentir, mesmo com as eternas provocações, isso só o fazia querer-la mais.

**2**. Rodolphus se juntou ao Lord das Trevas antes de sua mulher, o próprio Lestrange a apresentou a Voldemort e se arrependeu eternamente por isso, pois o amor que sua mulher nunca sentiu por ele ela dedicava aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear, por um tempo Rodolphus pensou em desistir de ser um Death Eater, mas no final permaneceu fiel.

**3. **Lestrange nunca gostou da maldição Imperio, ele acreditava que as pessoas deviam querer fazer o que é certo por vontade própria (ou por tortura)

4. Rodolphus e Rabastan sempre foram melhores amigos, desde criança mesmo um querendo sempre ser melhor que o outro. Quando torturavam os Longbottom os Lestranges fizeram uma aposta: Rodolphus e Bellatrix contra Rabastan e Crouch Jr. qual grupo enlouquecia os Longbottoms primeiro... Bellatrix e Rodolphus ganharam. Os Death Eater consideravam esse um dia divertido e gratificante.

**5**. Nunca gostou de Elfos domésticos, achava-os criaturinhas medíocres e apoiava a decapitação deles.

**6. **Tinha tanto prazer quanto a mulher em tortura pessoas, mas diferente dela preferia mata-los no final a deixa-los vivos. Seria isso um sinal de fraqueza em Rodolphus?

**7**. Era viciado em Fire Whisky e às vezes perdia o controle, mas sempre que ele começava a agir de forma violenta sua mulher o torturava.

**8**. Sempre odiou trouxas e mesmo antes de se juntar aos Comensais já torturava muggles.

**9**. Enquanto namorava Bellatrix seus encontros sempre terminavam com os dois competindo pra ver quem torturava mais muggles, já que ela não o amava, ele queria faze-la feliz e a família já tinha organizado o casamento.

**10**. Desistiu de lutar na guerra final assim que viu sua mulher sendo morta.


	4. James

**1.**James só se apaixonou por Lily depois que ela disse que nunca ia ama alguém como ele.

**2.**Os pais de James sempre souberam que ele mudaria um dia por uma mulher.

**3.**Na época que estudava em Hogwarts James e Sirius pensavam em abrir uma loja de logros quando crescessem, como os dois faziam parte de famílias ricas não esperavam ter que trabalhar de verdade.

**4.**A matéria favorita de James era Defesa contra artes das trevas

**5.**Sempre fazia piada sobre "aquele período do mês" do Remus.

**6.**Todo ano no natal ele mandava um buquê de lírios para Lily e ela sempre o jogava fora.

**7.**Seu passa tempo favorito quando não estava implicando com Snape era zuar Peter, coisa que Pettigrew não se importava e alegrava a Sirius e James.

**8.**Sempre se considerou um amigo leal por isso nunca esperou que Peter o traísse, pois nunca se viu fazendo isso com ele, acreditava realmente que a lealdade era mutua.

**9.**Nunca gostou de morenas ou loiras, a paixão dele era por ruivas.

**10.**Pediu Lily em casamento em um dia de inverno quando a neve cobria tudo a sua volta, quando Lily ficava com o rosto vermelho do frio o que a deixava mais linda. O casamento foi na primavera na primavera. Foi decorado com um lírios laranja esverdeados com fitas vermelhas e douradas entrelaçadas, segundo James os lírios representavam Lily e as fitas representavam a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele: ter entrado pra Grifinoria o que o fez conhecer as 4 melhores pessoas do mundo (os três marotos e Lily)

* * *

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS. **valeu pelas reviews, segredos de James Potter só pra você! Foi mal pela falta de criatividade dessa vez, o próximo será melhor, prometo!


	5. Snape

**1.** Snape desde criança sempre quis ter uma capa comprida e preta porque isso o lembrava dos personagens de quadrinhos muggle.

**2. **Em Hogwarts seu lugar favorito da escola era a floresta proibida principalmente de noite, ele se sentia realmente corajoso por estar lá e o costume de freqüenta-la quase toda noite só mudou quando ele teve de enfrentar um centauro irritado.

**3. **Depois que descobriu que Remus era um lobisomem sempre implicava com ele perguntando sobre "aquele período do mês" dele, é claro que depois das brincadeiras ele sempre acabava preso de cabeça pra baixo com uma azaração dos outros marotos.

**4.** Invejava Sirius por seu sangue puro (algo muito valorizado na sonserina) e sempre achou que se fosse ele o morador do Largo Grimmauld, 12 nunca teria fugido de casa. Considerava a família Black uma família real (tirando Sirius)

**5.** Acreditava de todo o coração que James Potter só tinha interesse em Lily por sua beleza, depois acreditou que era só pela aventura de domar aquela rebelde ruiva que se recusava a cair em seus braços, quando eles se casaram Severus jurou que James a tinha enfeitiçado para que ela o amasse... Enfim, Snape sempre acreditou que o único que amava verdadeiramente Lily era ele e que James nunca amou Lily pelo que ela realmente era.

**6.** Considerando tudo o que ele sofrera em todos os anos de escola nas mãos dos marotos, Snape sempre considerou que tirar Lily dele foi a pior de todas as coisas que James já fizera a ele (principalmente considerando o item anterior).

**7.** Ele e Narcisa eram melhores amigos em Hogwarts (principalmente porque Snape era muito amigo de Lucius e Narcisa tinha um grande interesse no loiro).

**8.** Bellatriz e Snape nunca se deram muito bem (por mais que ele admirasse a família Black), Bella sempre o considerou um "traidor da casa" por gostar de uma Grifinoria. (apesar de Bella ser anos mais velha e pouco se importar com ele, só gostava de irritá-lo, coisa que muitos gostavam por sinal).

**9.** Depois que Lily morreu ficou viciado em firewhisky por um tempo, mas quando começou a lecionar se curou desse vício.

**10.** Se sentiu aliviado após matar Dumbledor pois sabia que não seria morto por não cumprir o voto perpetuo.


	6. Peter Pettigrew

**1. **Peter sempre fora obcecado por atenção, seus pais eram aurors por isso não tinham muito tempo para o filho e todos a sua volta sempre pareceram ignorá-lo ou tratá-lo mal, por isso ele sempre admirou os que tinham todos os olhares sobre si (como os marotos)

**2. **Depois de Hogwarts os marotos já não eram mais tão populares por isso Peter se juntou aos comensais da morte, queria ser admirado por todos e queria tudo o que a popularidade trazia consigo... Peter estava disposto a tudo por um pouco de atenção (em Hogwarts aceitava as brincadeiras que Sirius e James faziam com ele só para continuar no grupo) até trair um dos amigos.

**3. **Quando era o rato dos Weasleys costumava fugir e se esconder no quarto de Ginny ou de Molly e quando Hermione estava na Toca ele a espionava (cara, quinze anos sem nenhum contato feminino, ele adorava espionar as garotas).

**4. **Nunca foi um bom aluno na época da escola e vivia pagando mico nas aulas, era ainda pior que Neville em poções.

**5. **Era para ele ter sido um sonserino, mas ele sabia que não conseguiria a atenção que queria na casa mais odiada da escola (ele acabou sendo o primeiro grifinório comensal da morte).

**6. **Admirava Snape por sua coragem de enfrentar os marotos e por não se importar com o que os outros pensavam sobre ele, diferente de Peter, Snape não era obcecado por atenção.

**7. **Seu maior medo era a rejeição, quando viu um bicho papão pela primeira vez o monstro se transformou em centenas de alunos que riam e zombavam dele

**8. **Ele tinha a mania de espionar garotas em Hogwarts em forma de rato até que Bellatrix em um de seus dias de mau-humor lançou uma maldição criciatus nele (ela tinha mania de torturar animais de Hogwarts)

**9. **Não odiava trouxas, nem concordava com as idéias de Voldemort, mas acreditava que ele seria vencedor se houvesse uma guerra e Peter queria estar do lado dos vencedores (principalmente se fosse em uma posição de pestigio)

**10. **Lançou uma maldição Imperius em Sirius para que ele sugerisse que o fiel do segredo fosse mudado.

* * *

Ps: alguém mais acha que Harry foi o ser mais estupido por ter deixado Peter vivo?

Se ele tivesse matado o Rabicho Sirius Black ainda estaria vivo!

Harry merece todas as mortes que cairam sobre os ombros dele... Se Sirius não tivesse ficado preso aquela casa não teria ficada tão obcecado em ir pra ministério e poderia ainda estar vivo, mas nãoooo vamos ser bonzinho e deixar o babaca vivo pro gostosão Black ficar depressivo em uma casa mofado e morrer ainda sendo considerado culpado...(É claro que Sirius teria ido pro ministério de qualquer jeito, mas é bem capaz de não ter morrido se Peter tivesse.!)


	7. Lily

**1.** Lily nunca soube que Snape era apaixonado por ela (acreditava que ele só tinha uma forte amizade por ela e o considerava um bom amigo, como um irmão).

**2. **Só aceitou sair com James porque havia perdido uma aposta com uma amiga e essa era a punição.

**3. **Quando criança achava que o sol brilhava em volta de Petúnia, tudo o que ela fazia era como mágica para Lily. A mais nova admirava muito a mais velha que por sua vez tirava proveito disso. (foram poucas às vezes que Petúnia sentiu inveja de Lily ate que a carta de Hogwarts chegou)

**4. **Lily queria participar do time de quadribol de sua casa, mas a idéia de ter que aturar James a fez desistir (o que foi uma pena porque ela era muito boa).

**5. **Nunca se considerou bonita suficiente para ser digna de atenção masculina. Quando pequena achava que Petúnia era a bonita então ela acreditava que tinha de ser a esperta.

**6. **Assim que descobriu que estava grávida a primeira pessoa para quem contou foi a irmã (que ignorou solenemente o fato e não compartilhou com a outra o fato de também estar grávida)

**7. **Assim como Hermione, a ruiva passava horas na biblioteca e sabia todos os livros quase de cor (quando começou a namorar James o maroto costumava roubar livros da seção proibida para ela com sua capa de invisibilidade).

**8. **Antes de ter tido Harry já havia perdido alguns bebes antes deles nascerem então Harry era chamado por ela como "o garoto que sobreviveu".

**9. **O chapéu seletor ficou em duvida entre grifinória e corvinal, mas acabou se decidindo pela primeira (obviamente).

**10. **Por mais que ela negue, Lily gostava das provocações de James, jurava para si que sentia apenas raiva dele, mas secretamente adorava o jeito maroto como ele a tratava, acreditava que podia mudá-lo ou ensiná-lo algo, Lily gostava do joguinho de gato e rato deles. (ela nunca admitiria isso, nem sobre a maldição cruciatus).

* * *

Gente obrigada por ler minha fic *,*

**Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy** pode deixa que até eu terminar essa fic terão todos os Blacks aqui (ou pelo menos os mais conhecidos).

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.** uma fic da Lily pra você, espero que goste!

**Shii-sensei** sei que você pediu a do Barty primeiro, mas eu teria que reler a parte do livro em que ele aparece pra tentar criar algo legal sobre ele e isso poderia demorar então preferi postar a da Lily primeiro que é mais fácil. Sim, sempre tem algo que vão discordar, é a vida... Mais espero que o que as pessoas concordem seja em maior número...

Okay, depois da do Crouch Jr., sobre quem vocês querem?

Ps: só uma irmã mais nova sabe quanto irmãs mais novas admiram as mais velhas (pelo menos quando pequenas)


	8. Barty C Jr

**1. **Barto não gostava de seus pais, em especial de sua mão, a achava muito sentimental para o seu gostoe quando ela sugeriu ficar em Azkaban no lugar dele, Barty acreditava que se livraria de duas coisas que odiava ao mesmo tempo: a prisão e sua sentimental mãe.

**2.** Nunca gostou de Lucius Malfoy e se divertiu muito transformando o filho dele em um ferret

**3. **Pessoalmente Bartô não gostava de ninguém, a única coisa que lhe dava verdadeira felicidade era torturar e matar.

**4. **Antes de Azkaban costumava andar pelas ruas lançando maldições em motoristas muggles para causar acidentes de carro.

**5. **Gostava de manipular as pessoas, não com maldições ou coisas do tipo, gostava de manipular os sentimentos dos outros, fazer com que eles pensassem o que ele queria que eles pensassem e gostava de se fazer de vitima. Era muito inteligente e muito bom para conseguir o que queria.

**6. **Andava com Igor Karkaroff, mas não porque gostasse dele e sim porque Igor lhe ensinava muitas maldições.

**7. **A primeira vez que usou uma maldição imperdoável foi ainda em Hogwarts no antigo professor de adivinhação. Ele mandou o professor prever algo e quando o professor disse que algo ruim estava por vir ele usou sua primeira Avada Kedavra.

**8. **Gostava de se exibir para os outros Sonserinos por seu sangue puro e pelo alto poder que tinha sobre seu pai (na verdade sobre a mãe que tinha poder sobre o pai) e pelo poder que o pai tinha no ministério. Exibido.

**9. **Odiava o próprio nome, pois lembrava constantemente de seu pai obsessivo por justiça.

**10. **Gostava de se fazer passar por outra pessoa, gostava de fingir ser o que não era, gostava de mentiras e não gostava realmente do que era e de como era.

* * *

Foi mal, Shii-sensei, não conheço muito o Bartô Jr., mas fiz o meu melhor, eu acho...


	9. Remus Lupin

**1. **Por mais que odeie admitir Remus gosta de ser um lobisomem, pois essa é a única forma na qual se sente realmente livre, por isso insistiu tanto pros marotos virarem animagos, ser lobisomem era doloroso, mas libertador. Remus tem medo dessa liberdade, medo do desejo incontrolável de tê-la (achei que deveria explicar o porquê do bicho papão se transformar em lua)

**2. **Não se sentia bem com a idéia de namorar Tonks, principalmente pelo fato de ele e a mãe dela terem estudado juntos (ou quase, titia Andy é mais velha) em Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim concordou em se casar com ela, pois a menina cheia de vida de cabelos chamativos fazia com que o lobo quase se sentisse tão livre quanto em sua forma lupina.

**3. **Era amigo de Lily Evans mesmo antes dela e James namoraram, eles constantemente se encontravam na biblioteca (enquanto Sirius e James jogavam quadribol e Peter babava pelos dois) e ficavam até tarde no salão comunal ajudando um ao outro a fazerem os deveres. James nunca soube disso, pois não acompanhava o maroto nos estudos (mas pedia que Remus o ajudasse muitas vezes)

**4. **Por muitos anos acreditou que Sirius tinha matado Peter e entregue os pais de Harry, não se sentia mal por Peter ou por James, mas por Sirius, pois sabia que o amigo ia se arrepender eternamente pelo que tinha feito.

**5. **Por mais que gostasse de James nunca foi buscar Harry na casa dos tios, não porque não se importasse com a criança, mas por medo de querer ficar com ela, livrá-la dos tios, tinha medo, pois sabia que seria impossível cuidar de uma criança se transformando todo mês, mas quando Dumbledore o chamou para dar aula em Hogwarts Remus não conseguiu resistir a curiosidade de ver como o menino era (e não se arrependeu).

**6. **Pensava em ser auror em sua época de Hogwarts, mas por ser um lobisomem não foi aceito.

**7. **A única vez que azarou Snape foi para experimentar um feitiço que tinha acabado de ler em um livro e nunca o tinha visto em ação, o resultado foi o cabelo seboso do Snape (okay, essa ultima parte foi brincadeira)

**8. **A mãe de Tonks não gostava muito de Remus (até ganhar um neto) ela dizia que ele era perigoso para a filha, alem de muito mais velho. Remus quase não se casou com Tonks por isso, Andy falava tudo o que Remus temia ser verdade.

**9. **Sua aula favorita sempre foi poções.

**10. **Quando os Dementadores chegavam perto dele ele se lembrava do dia em que foi transformado, do dia em que chegara a noticia da morte de James, Lily, Peter e da prisão de Sirius.

* * *

Para: Lady Barbie

Ps: gostaria de postar uma frase muito engraçada que eu li no Deviantart enquanto procurava imagens de Remus Lupin

"When Remus J. Lupin rules the world all problems Will be solved with chocolate"

"Quando Remus J. Lupin dominar o mundo todos os problemas serão resolvidos com chocolate"


	10. Narcisa

**1. **Narcisa nunca pensou que Andromeda fosse trair a família, ela era muito ligada a pureza do sangue... Narcisa ficou inconformada quando ela anunciou o noivado e sempre acreditou que Tonks tinha lançado a maldição imperius sobre a irmã.

**2. **Sempre fora muito preguiçosa, nunca gostou de ajudar ninguém com trabalhos físicos e sempre convencia os outros de algum modo a fazerem o que ela queria, exceto quando se tratava de fazer algo para Draco, isso ela fazia questão de fazer ela mesmo, pois queria tudo perfeito (ela preparou os doces que mandava para Draca nos primeiros anos dele em Hogwarts).

**3.** Em sua época em Hogwarts tirava péssimas notas e poucos foram os N.O.M.s em que ela tirou boas notas, mas ela não ligava, sabia que no futuro cuidaria de uma familia puro sangue em uma grande casa com um homem lindo em dedicado a família e que não precisaria saber disso para ser uma boa mãe... Ou seja, ela não tinha grandes objetivos (ao contrario da irmã), mas era feliz e relaxada sem se importar com quando, onde e como conseguiria realizar seu sonho, só sabia que faria.

**4.** Quando viu Lucius pela primeira vez na locomotiva vermelha de Hogwarts (ele três anos mais velho que ela) sabia que ele seria o homem de sua vida, principalmente pelo fato dele (aos olhos dela) parecer um principe encantado com longos cabelos loiros platinados, sangue puro correndo nas veias, um certo mistério nos olhos e ansia de poder... Era tudo o que Narcisa sempre quis e por mais que ele de início tenha menospresado ela, a sonserina continuou tentando, provocando até que finalmente conseguiu o loiro (tá que isso aconteceu bons anos depois, ela com 15 e ele com 17)

**5.** Quando pequena tinha uma coleção enorme de bonecas das quais cuidava como se fossem filhas e quando Bella decapitava alguma das bonecas dizendo que a mais nova parecia uma trouxa brincando de mamãe com bonecas que não se moviam Narcisa recolocava as cabeças das bonecas no lugar, dava um beijo na boneca e dizia que o dodoí ia sara com o beijo dela... Narcisa sempre teve espirito de mãe.

**6.** Depois que a guerra acabou, a sonserina foi visitar a recém viúva irmã e por incrivel que pareca até ajudou a cuidar do neto de Andromeda, depois de muito se desculpar e de repetir várias vezes que ela era a única família que tinha restado a Narcisa (as duas eram as ultimas Black) elas fizeram as pazes (o motivo da descordia tinha morrido de qualquer jeito mesmo)

**7.** Seu casamento foi o mais caro de todos os casamentos Black de todos os tempos. Ela convenceu os pais e o tio a darem o dinheiro que seriam do casamento de Andromeda e de Sirius para ela e aos pais de Lucius a contribuirem com as despesas, ela queria tudo perfeito. O casamento apareceu no _profeta diario_ e em várias outras revistas bruxas.

**8.** Nunca pensou em ter um segundo filho, acreditava que tendo dois filhos um acabaria sem atenção e ela queria que o seu filho tivesse tudo sempre.

**9.** Quando Draco ia para Hogwarts Narcisa ia visitar o marido quase todos os dias, sempre levava um agrado para ele, para deixa-lo feliz (mesmo sabendo que essa felicidade seria retirada pelos dementadores pouco após sua partida).

**10.** Nunca se importou realmente com quem venceria a segunda guerra desde que ela, Draco e Lucius continuassem juntos. Por isso desistiu de lutar em Hogwarts, Draco era mais importante para ela que qualquer coisa nesse mundo. Teria matado Bella, Andy ou quem quer que fosse pelos dois loiros.

* * *

Sério, pra mim a Narcisa sempre foi uma ótima mãe (passa um pouco a mão demais na cabeça do filho, mas mesmo assim ótima).

E bom... Ela é apaixonada por um demoniozinho (okay, eu tinha muita tara por um cara chamado Lúcio e eu dizia que ele era meu demoniozinho particular... Ele era definitivamente o Lucius versão morena... Ahhhh Lúcio, seu merdinh desgraçado, minha droga perfeita e preferida, como eu te quis....)

PS: Pessoal obrigada pelas reviews, continuem mandando (mesmo que seja para dizer que eu sou uma idiota e que só escrevo besteira) e mandem qo nome do personagem que vocês gostariam de 'saber' mais que eu escrevo sobre ele =D


	11. Regulus

**1.** Era de todos os Blacks o mais covarde quando mais jovem, enquanto Sirius e Bellatrix discutiam e tentavam provar um pro outro quem era mais corajoso, Narcisa chorando (ela era um criancinha) e Andromeda tentando impedir os dois de se exibirem com brincadeiras perigosas, Regulus sempre ficava em um canto longe apenas observando e desejando ter um pingo da coragem dos outros Blacks. Quando cresceu viu Sirius sair de casa, Bellatrix como a mais leal seguidora do Lorde e Andromeda se casando com o amor da vida dela por ter tido coragem e decidiu que era a vez dele de fazer algo notável, de ser um Black de verdade e ter coragem de desafiar algo superior a ele e foi assim que Regulus Black decidiu trair o Lorde das trevas (fim da história =p)

**2. **Regulus sempre tentou ter a atenção de sua mãe sobre si, mas essa estava sempre preocupadíssima com as rebeldias de Sirius, quando esse fugiu de casa Regulus pensou que finalmente teria a atenção e o carinho de sua mãe, mas não, pelo contrario, ela não parava de falar como o Sirius era um traidor do sangue e como um dia ele se arrependeria disso.

**3. **Quando ainda estava na escola viu sua prima mais velha usando a maldição cruciatus pela primeira vez e a pediu que o ensina-se e ao invés disso ela o amaldiçoou e depois disse "você sabe as palavras, a única coisa que posso lhe ensinar é que você tem que querer causar dor e sentir prazer com o sofrimento, priminho" e foi embora_. _

**4. **Regulus nunca implicou com nenhum aluno da grifinória, pois secretamente admirava sua coragem, mas por outro lado detestava a fraqueza de lufa-lufas e sempre os amaldiçoava.

**5. **Antes de ir em uma missão suicida para destruir a horcruxes já sabia que morreria, pois segundo sua prima mais velha "ele não era de valor para o Lorde das Trevas" o que na língua dos comensais da morte queria dizer "você é o próximo" então soube que estava na hora de fazer algo notável.

**6. **Seu quarto com a cor da sua casa em hogwarts foi decorado como uma lembrança eterna aos pais de que ele era e sempre seria leal ao seu sangue puro acima de tudo.

**7. **Nunca duvidou que Andromeda ou Sirius fossem trair a família, eram os mais distantes de todos (e juntos entre si) e os que menos menosprezavam sangue-ruins (apesar de Andromeda por um tempo antes de conhecer Tonks ainda acreditar na superioridade do sangue).

**8. **Era sedento por conhecimento de maldições, passava muito tempo na sala precisa treinando maldições e estudando livros raros, sempre querendo saber mais que os outros, sempre querendo ser notado.

**9. **Gostava muito de Monstro, pois o elfo sempre seguia suas ordens e parecia sempre feliz em obedecê-lo e nesses momentos Regulus conhecia algo que sempre desejará: poder. Poder de mandar e desmandar, poder de ser obedecido, poder que o Lorde das Trevas tinha.

**10. **Nunca soube ao certo porque se juntou aos comensais da morte, mas acreditava que era porque na época estar do lado mais forte significava sobrevivência (mesmo que temporária) e Regulus queria sobreviver, não queria ser apenas mais um que havia morrido nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas e seu sangue (e parentesco) o ajudou a se tornar um comensal da morte e junto com isso vinha um certo reconhecimento (até mesmo de sua família) e temor coisas que ele realmente admirava e queria para si.

* * *

Olha, eu pensei que fosse ser difícil escrever sobre o Regulus, mas até que foi bem rapidinho, incrível!

Não odeiem a Bellatrix, é sério, ela é minha personagem favorita e eu não quero que vocês sintam um ódio mortal dela, por favor.

Espero que gostem, mesmo eu tendo repetido um pouco eu até que gostei e olha que é quase impossível eu dize que gostei de algo que eu fiz, por isso... Quero reviews com a opinião de vocês!


	12. Andrômeda

**1.**Andrômeda sempre procurava ser elogiada por todos, sempre se inferiorizando para que outros a dissessem quão boa ela era, sua mãe quando descobriu que estava namorando Tonks disse que era por causa dessa característica marcante, ficar junto de alguém considerado pelos Blacks inferior para que ela pudesse brilhar e ele lembra-la eternamente quão superior era ela, mas o que a mãe da menina não sabia era que agora Andrômeda buscava o que realmente queria, pois com Tonks ela não precisava se inferioriza para ser elogiada.

**2. **Andrômeda quando pequena assim como as irmãs e o primo acreditava que o sangue puro era superior aos outros, porem diferente deles não achava certo matar outras pessoas por causa disso "sem eles seremos igual a todos, não seremos tão especial e superiores quanto somos agora" ela sempre dizia "mas sangue-ruins e trouxas são como baratas, pestes, você mata um nascem mais três" sua irmã mais velha insistia em replicar.

**3.**Antes de assumir o namorar com um sangue-ruim fora chamada para se juntar aos comensais da morte por sua irmã, mas recusou cordialmente dizendo que tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver no momento, uma semana depois anunciou seu noivado com Tonks.

**4.** Se interessou pelo marido antes de saber quem ele era, em um baile de mascaras que às vezes era programado secretamente na sala comunal da sonserina deu seu primeiro beijo sem saber quem era o misterioso de mascara, para sua sorte nenhuma de suas irmãs reconheceu o grifinorio que entrara escondido na festa apenas pelo prazer da aventura de estar preso em um ninho de serpentes (é essa a expressão certa?), obviamente o homem não esperava se apaixonar pela sonserina, mas foi o que aconteceu, depois de muito fire whisky e troca de salivas os dois tiraram as mascaras e se apresentaram, obviamente Andrômeda ficou por um bom tempo sem falar com o homem até que, após uma longa conversa com Sirius engoliu o orgulho e decidiu que sangue não era tão importante quando fora-lhe ensinado.

**5.** Quando descobriu que estava grávida fez questão de mandar um berrador para a família Black dizendo que Druela seria a vovó mais linda de todos os tempos e que a criança teria o nome de Walburga em homenagem a tia avó (essa saiu gritando ofensas mais altas do que as palavras que saiam do berrador)

**6**. Fora comprometida para Rabastan Lestrange o que influenciou mais ainda sua decisão de abandonar a casa com um sangue-ruim, odiava o homem abusivo que lembrava sempre sua insana irmã.

**7.**Sempre foi a voz da razão dos jovens Blacks e como tal sempre foi ignorada, sempre dizendo que Bella e Srius não deviam brigar e que Cissa e Regulus deviam fazer menos barulho, Walburga que a odiava dizia que ela não

devia dar ordens para os meninos e não tinha direito nenhum de mandar em suas irmãs.

**8.** Quando Bellatrix foi presa soube que tinha tomado a decisão certa quanto a não se juntar aos comensais, mas quando seu marido foi morto invejou a coragem dos comensais de matar todos que entravam em seu caminho.

**9.** Não gostava de Remus porque mesmo tempo aberto uma exceção e se casado com um nascido trouxa ainda era contra lobisomens e alem disso temia a proximidade da relação dele com a filha, a coisa mais importante pra ela, por outro lado, quando viu o cadáver de seu genro sentiu raiva de si por nunca ter dado a chance dele mostrar quem realmente era.

**10. **Depois da guerra a única coisa que a motivou a continuar vivendo foi seu neto, às vezes pensava o que teria sido dela se não o tivesse, provavelmente já teria desistido de viver sem as coisas que realmente importavam pra ela, Andrômeda tinha medo desses pensamentos.

* * *

**Lady Barbie**, finalmente pra você: Andrômeda Black Tonks, espero que esteja de seu agrado, obrigada por acompanhar sempre =D

**Miss Black **e **Shii-sensei**, vocês também, muito obrigada pelos elogios!

obs: essa fic foi na verdade pensada para ser só sobre a Bella, mas tudo bem...

Coisas boas que acho que vocês deveriam ler:

_CachorrãoGostoso21: acabou de entrar _leiammmmm, mesmo parecendo Slash não tem nada de mais e vocês vão simplesmente morrer de rir, eu garanto.

_Epístolas Marotas_, se vocês quiserem algo bem engraçado que não da pra para de rir sobre os marotos.

Alguém aqui já leu a série Black destiny? To com tanta raiva da Ly Anne que não atualiza...

ps: espero que as autoras não reclamem de eu ter colocado os nomes das fics aqui...


	13. Lucius

**1**. Quando criança, Lucius se comparava com seu pai, Abraxas Malfoy, passava horas o observando e reparando em cada detalhe que seu pai tinha e ele também, considerava seu pai um Deus¹ e queria ser como ele (ou melhor de preferência), pois seu pai representava poder e desde criança Lucius sabia que era isso que ele queria.

**2**. No começo não gostava realmente de Severus, mas esse lhe era muito útil já que aumentava sua (já inflada) auto-estima, por isso nunca o ajudou a enfrentar os marotos, não porque não queria uma briga, não, ele adorava isso, mas sim porque não se interessava nas briguinhas de Snape, aos poucos Lucius foi aprendendo a gostar do mais novo e até o convidou para se juntar aos comensais da morte junto com ele entre outras coisas, até que no final se tornaram bons amigos... Sonserinos costumam ser leais a quem lhes oferecem certos beneficios em troca.

**3. **Por muito tempo não tinha dado atenção à Narcisa (amiga de Snape) até que seu pai, Abraxas o informou que ela era uma Black e que era importante ficar junto dos Blacks pois eram uma família poderosa, Lucius sabia que sua família era poderosa também, mas a idéia de ter ainda mais poder o subiu a cabeça e ele criou um interesse quase desesperador pela loira.

**4.** Quando sorria duas covinhas apareciam em baixo de sua boca (não na bochecha, embaixo da boca mesmo) mas você não gostaria de vê-las já que ele só sorria com prazer o suficiente para mostrar suas covinhas quando estava debochando de alguém o que normalmente acabava levando essa pessoa para a ala hospitalar... Ele sabia como brincar...

**5. **Sempre desejou que Draco fosse para Durmstrang, pois acreditava que lá ele não precisaria se envolver com os comensais da morte o que poderia ser realmente prejudicial para o filho. Acima de tudo, acima de seu mestre e de si mesmo, Lucius visava a proteção do filho, mas Narcissa o convenceu a coloca-lo em Hogwarts e é claro que os dois brigaram quando Draco foi chamado para ser comensal pois Lucius o culpava... Depois fizeram as pazes entretanto.

**6. **Fora ensinado desde criança de que o único jeito de preservar a família Malfoy era tendo um filho homem por isso dava tanto valor a Draco, principalmente visto que a família de sua mulher, a Black, estava fadada a extinção.

**7. **Para que acreditassem que Lucius tinha sido enfeitiçado com a maldição Imperius, ele lançou essa mesma maldição sobre os membros mais importantes do ministério para provar sua inocência quanto ao envolvimento com o Lorde das trevas.

**8. **Lucius nunca gostou de Elfos domésticos, os achava criaturas asquerosas, medíocres e inferiores, por isso em seus dias mais sádicos gostava de usar maldições imperdoáveis neles, os ordenando que não gritassem e que não contassem para ninguém. Eram poucos os seus dias sádicos, normalmente eram dominados por Narcissa que o punha em seu lugar e o obrigava a acalmar-se.

**9. **Quando Bellatrix foi para Azkaban, Lucius ordenou que seu cofre em Gringotes fosse aberto e de lá tirou tudo que tinha de maior valor incluindo o diário de Riddle, quando Bellatrix escapou de Azkaban e descobriu que um bem dado pelo seu Lord havia sido roubado e destruído por seu cunhado Bellatrix amaldiçoou o dia em que havia permitido o casamento e os dois duelaram, no fim estava Narcissa duelando com Bellatrix ao mesmo tempo que Lucius e Rodolphus tentando separar a briga que só realmente terminou quando Voldemort chegou ao local e explicou para a insana duelista que Lucius já havia sido castigado o suficiente. Bellatrix e Lucius nunca mais se falaram direito depois disso, passaram a se odiar mortalmente.

**10. **Quando Lucius descobriu que Lord Voldemort estava morto sentiu um certo alivio, não queria mais participar dos comensais da morte, aquilo tinha sido um erro juvenil se juntar aquele grupo de assassinos, agora Lucius tinha uma família para criar e um vida para seguir, por isso não o procurou quando ele caiu, estava feliz com a queda dele. Quando Lord Voldemort voltou ele soube que não o poderia abandonar ou morreria então se viu forçado a fazer algo que não gostava só pela sua sobrevivência e a de sua família. Lucius só foi verdadeiramente leal ao Lord das Trevas antes de Narcissa engravidar. Dizem que quando um homem se torna pai sua vida muda e com Lucius isso foi verdade.

_¹Na mitologia antiga Abraxas é considerado um Deus ou um Demônio._

* * *

N.A.:[ignorem]Céus, é tão impossível escrever sobre o Lucius sem me lembrar do Lucio do meu colégio, meu demoniozinho particular... Babaca, um dia ainda mato ele por tudo que me fez!

Tipo, primeira semana de aula e todas as garotas já apaixonadas por ele menos eu... Umas pela aparência outras pelo jeito "que se foda o mundo eu quero mais é me divertir (e isso pode significar que alguém vai ser zuado)"...Bom, eu tenho que dizer que só passei a notá-lo em agosto (eu sei, sou lerda), eu estava começando a ler HP pela primeira vez (sim, em 2009) e tava lendo o CS daí a maldita professora me manda juntar com ele pra química já que o inútil não tinha a folha e eu metida como sou fui tentar ensiná-lo química que é minha matéria favorita e ele era meio burrinho, não é que o asno sabia mais do que eu? Fiquei me sentindo mal... Bom, daí ele começou a me notar também e me provocar o que incluíam muitos palavrões e promessas pervertidas que nunca foram cumpridas , "eu te amo"'s e mordidas no pescoço que mais pareciam chupões (não, eu nunca fiquei com ele, mas queria te ficado)... Bom,agora ele se foi (não, ele não morreu, só saiu do colégio) então esse caps foi totalmente dedicado ao meu demoniozinho particular![/ignorem]

Atualizando finalmente, eu sei, eu demorei, tava esperando completarem 36 reviews =P e por mais outras duas coisas, a primeira é que minhas provas vão começar (shit) o que vai me impedir de escrever por um tempo, a segunda é que eu estou apaixonada por um outro tipo de arte agora: a edição de imagens (é esse o nome?) bom, eu encontrei uma desenhista muito foda no deviantart e eu to pintando os desenhos dela, até agora pintei três se quiserem ver tá aí o link: http:// thaisdefreitas . deviantart . com / gallery /#HP

é só tirar os espaços e não, não tem WWW...

**Lady Barbie**, Lucius pra você, espero que goste, dessa vez eu escrevi bastante só não sei se faz sentido .

**Shii-Sensei** pra mim a Andromeda não fede nem cheira, ela não é tão legal quando as outras irmãs, é apenas... Dispensavel.

**Miss Black** Epístolas Marotas é da Flor de Cactus e Black Destiny esta nos meus favoritos, são varias fics da Ly Anne Black

**Tati Skywalker** fico feliz que tenha gostado, às vezes fico insegura sobre o que escrevo, não sei se faz sentido já que eu própria não faço... Bom, Harry eu posso até pensar em fazer principalmente que pelo visto mais gente que sobre ele, o problema é que eu vou cair de pau nele...

Beijos, gente, até a próxima!


	14. Draco

**1. **Draco queria ter ido para a escola de Durmstrang, mas Narcisa insistiu que ele tinha que ir para Hogwarts porque todos os Blacks tinham sido sonserinos (tirando o primo renegado que ela jurava ter sido fruto de um caso extraconjugal de sua tia).

**2. **Sempre pensou que sua mãe fosse filha única até que conheceu Bellatrix e Andrômeda (a ultima só depois da guerra)

**3. **Nunca fez amizade por interesse, não gostava das pessoas com mais poder que ele, gostava de se exibir

**4. **Nunca sentiu interesse em Pansy Parkinson, mas ela era útil para distrai-lo de uma certa grifinória sangue-ruim que um dia teve coragem suficiente para enfrenta-lo e soca-lo.

**5. **Temia Bellatrix Lestrange e odiou o tempo que ela passou ensinando-o oclumencia.

**6. **Nunca desobedeceu as ordens de seus pais, pois sabia que era melhor ter-los do lado dele do que contra ela e por isso sempre teve tudo o que quis.

**7. **Quando estava na fila da seleção das casas sua barriga parecia ter zilhões de borboletas tamanho o desespero dele para não entrar para a casa errada.

**8. **Depois que Hermione o socou ele ficou sorrindo no escuro por horas antes de dormir, o menino que nunca recebia um 'não' recebendo um soco...Draco realmente passou a admira-la depois disso (e ao mesmo tempo despreza-la pelo seu sangue-ruim)

**9. **Pansy criou um ódio mortal por Draco, pois depois de se sacrificar por ele a abandonou. O loiro sempre tentou reconstruir sua amizade com sua melhor amiga, pois sempre foi muito leal aos seus amigos.

**10. **Nunca acreditou que fosse capaz de trair um amigo e isso o dava raiva, uma raiva interna que ele não conseguia controlar, acreditava que um sonserino não precisava de ninguém e que essa incapacidade era um traço grifinório que ele não admitia em si.

* * *

Foi mal, gente, to sem criatividade, mas quis fazer uma do Draco... Infelizmente a do 2° loiro mais sexy do mundo (só perde pro Lucius, meu diabinho particular) ficou um pouco fraquinha, qualquer coisa depois eu reescrevo.

**Bá **, nunca li nenhuma entrevista da tia Jô, mas sempre quis... Então, sim, é tudo inventado, não leve o que eu escrevo a sério, por favor.

**Vlayk** pode deixar que continuarei escrevendo só pode demorar um pouco para sair desses que você pediu, porque se eu não tiver com criatividade acaba uma porcaria sem noção...

**Miss Black** Draco pra você... Foi mal não ta tão legal... Harry vai demora pra sai, não gosto dele...

**Lady Barbie** obrigada pela review, valeu como sempre

**Shii-sensei** pode deixa que eu escrevo algo sobre o Regulus, só fico com medo de escreve coisas muito sem noção que o pessoal fique "que merda é essa? É obvio que isso é mintira", entende?Não quero acaba estragando um personagem...


	15. Harry

**1.**Sempre odiou sua cicatriz na testa (mesmo antes de saber que era um bruxo), achava que chamava muita atenção e não gostava de ter atenção sobre si principalmente pelo fato de tia Petunia sempre ter dado-lhe broncas quando chamava atenção demais... Com o tempo ele foi se acostumando com a atenção e até mesmo passou a gostar é demais.

**2. **quando descobriu sobre os pais de Neville, o que tinha acontecido com ele e como os comensais da morte tinham praticamente acabado com os pais do garoto, ele se sentiu um tremendo idiota, pois por muito tempo só havia se preocupado com quem ELE tinha perdido, nunca se importara ou prestara atenção que mais gente tinha perdido pessoas importantes com a primeira guerra.

**3. **Quando Hagrid disse a ele, na frente dos Dursleys, que era um bruxo, a primeira pessoa para quem olhou foi para Duda, pois ele sabia bem no fundo que isso era algo que Duda nunca teria por mais que quisesse e se sentiu vingado por todos os anos em que Duda recebia diversos presentes e Harry nada.

**4. **Depois que descobriu que Lucius era um comensal da morte ficou muito tempo sem dormir se perguntando o que teria acontecido se ele tivesse trocado o Weasley pelo Malfoy, teria ele entrado na Sonserina? Provavelmente sim, mas teria o Draco o entregue para o pai de bom grado sabendo que isso significaria a morte de um amigo? Ele sempre desistia de pensar quando chegava nessas perguntas.

**5. **Nunca se arrependeu de levar ninguém em suas aventuras, por mais que soubesse que isso poderia significar a morte deles ele nunca se importou realmente, não queria estar sozinho quando tudo acontecesse e sabia que bons amigos estariam dispostos a morrer pelo bem maior.

**6. **Quando sugeriu para Gina que seu primeiro filho se chamaria James Sirius, a ruiva negou, mas devido a constante insistência por oito meses ela acabou cedendo, pois depois de encontrar o nome escrito por toda casa e ouvi-lo pelo menos dez vezes por dia (incluindo na secretaria eletrônica trouxa) ela acabou se acostumando. Harry estava acostumado a conseguir o que queria quando se tratava do mundo mágico.

**7. **Harry demorou um ano para realmente acreditar que Sirius tinha morrido, por isso a maldição não funcionou em Bellatrix, Harry não acreditava na morte do padrinho e por isso não tinha tanta vontade de machucá-la. Sempre na casa dos Dursley ficava esperando que uma moto voadora descesse do céu e seu padrinho o chamasse para morar com ele.

**8. **Quando viu Draco no banheiro sangrando devido ao Sectumsempra se arrependeu instantaneamente, queria que aquilo parasse, não queria ser um assassino por mais que odiasse Malfoy. Depois que Snape o salvou, no final do dia quando Harry ia dormir ele se odiava por ter sido tão fraco, Malfoy merecia aquilo na visão dele, ele se odiava por ter sido interrompido, queria ver Draco daquele jeito de novo, ele não hesitaria (ah, qual é, ele quase foi pra sonserina, ver um inimigo sangrando e não desejar que ele tivesse morrido...Nem grifinorio).

**9. **Após a guerra quando reviu seus movimentos desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts percebeu como a mão de Dumbledore sempre o manipulou, às vezes o ajudava, mas sempre com segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções, o que Dumbledore sempre quis foi concertar o erro que cometera muitos anos antes com Tom Riddle.

**10. **No primeiro ano só fora até o banheiro feminino para salvar Hermione porque se sentia culpado pela menina estar lá, não sentia nenhuma amizade pela garota insuportável, de certa forma sentia até um leve ódio por ela lhe lembrava o tio Valter sempre provando que ele estava errado. Depois do acontecimento quando a garota começou a segui-lo teve que se acostumar com ele, o que ele descobriu ser uma tarefa até fácil e descobriu que ir até aquele banheiro fora a melhor coisa que fizera na vida toda (o que Rony claramente concorda).

* * *

Finalmente um Harry, não quero mais ver pedidos dele!

Sabe, eu não fazia idéia do que escrever sobre o Harry, ele apareceu em todos os livros e mesmo assim eu não pensava em nada... Talvez tenha fica um pouco obvio do tipo "dããã, eu já sabia disso", mas o próximo eu prometo caprichar... To pensando em Pansy(porque ela é super corajosa, quem mais tem cara pra gritar na frente de todo mundo pro Voldemorte pega o Harry? Cara, eu não sei se eu teria, mas ela teve e eu sei porque... ou pelo menos tenho um palpite) ou então a Hermione (se bem que minha Hermione é sempre sem a mascaria de santidade)... Bom, tudo vai depende se forem boazinhas e deixarem reviews (sim, eu to chantagista hoje)...

**Tati Skywalker**: Ah sim, eu sou bem confusa e às vezes acho o que eu escrevo confuso ou obvio demais...Não sei me explicar...Quanto ao Lucio, porque eu sou uma tonta... Droga...

**Shii-sensei**: Que bom que você gostou, fico feliz quando gostam do que eu escrevo. É, HP faz mal, eu fico sempre nas aulas de Física imaginando se tivesse um chapéu seletor quem seria de qual casa...

**Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy**: Pronto, tá escrito, eu fiz o máximo possível para fazê-lo até de certo modo bonitinho, sem colocar minha verdadeira opinião quanto a ele porque se não seria trucidada...

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.**: Jura? Eles são tão... Eu posso até escrever do filho deles se quiser, mas sei lá, acho os pais tão... Não tem mais ninguém da época dos marotos que você goste não?


	16. Pansy

**1.**Pansy sempre fora impulsiva, nunca pensava antes de falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, apenas agia e depois, se tivesse feito algo muito ruim, fingia que nada tinha acontecido e que os outros que a acusavam de ter feito estavam todos enganados, devaneiando.

**2.** Ela gostava de exibir seus feitos (ou malfeitos), era comum na casa comunal da sonserina vê-la rodeada de pessoas contando como havia feito alguém chorar, ou passando sozinha pela sala com animal morto no qual ela havia testado um novo feitiço que aprendera. Ela gostava disso, pois com isso as pessoas ficavam assustadas e com medo dela, e ela isso que ela queria, que todas a temessem e não se metessem com ela.

**3.** Parkinson sempre oferecia ajuda para seus amigos de casa, fosse com deveres de casa ou com maldições que só ela sabia, os tolos que caiam nas armadilhas dela e aceitavam a ajuda se arrependiam, pois ela cobrava altos preços pela ajuda, pois só a oferecia quando queria algo em troca de alguém e ela quase sempre conseguia. Ela semrpe tinha ótimas moedas de troca.

**4.** Nuncacogitou namorar Draco, ele era mais como um irmão pra ela do que um futuro relacionamento. Conhecera o loiro antes mesmo de entrar para a escola, seus pais eram amigos dos pais de Draco e os dois foram criados juntos, com isso cresceu uma amizade mais fraternal que amorosa, Draco era como o irmãozinho mais novo de Pansy que precisava de proteção para não cair em uma cilada. A impulsiva protegendo o ingenuo

**5.** Pansy apresentou a Draco Astoria Greengrass, irmã de uma amiga de turma dela, queria ver seu melhor amigo feliz e acreditava que Astoria seria a ideal. Pansy era legal e realmente vantajosa para quem lhe era vantojoso e tudo girava em torno disso, quem era vantajoso.

**6.** A sonserina era na verdade apaixonada por Blaise, mas ela acreditava que ele não a amava, por isso disse que ele era dificil de se agradar. (livro 6)

**7.** Pansy queria realmente ficar e encontrar Draco na guerra, mas com três casas lhe apontando varinhas ela preferiu se afastar. Queria ter podido ajudar seu irmãozinho. Maldita boca grande, Parkinson!

**8.** De uma aluna qualquer Pansy havia se tornado uma aluna exemplar quando Amico e Aleto começaram a ensinar em Hogwarts. Pansy gostava que os outros a temessem e ter a liberdade de usar maldições imperdoaveis a tornou ainda mais temida.

**9.** Nunca aceitou o fato de Harry ter salvo Draco, para ela aquela devia ter sido a função dela, sim, Pansy realmente era uma irmã superprotetora e queria que Draco a devesse a vida e não a Harry Potter, não queria ter que agradece-lo por ter salvo a vida de Draco, queria poder odiá-lo livremente, mas depois da guerra não conseguiu, não com tanta força quanto antes.

**10.** Aleto a havia convidado a se tornar uma Comensal da Morte junto a Draco, mas apenas disse que ia pensar sobre o assunto e por muito tempo cogitou se tornar uma comensal junto a Draco, quando finalmente foi dar sua resposta à Aleto Hogwarts foi invadida e ela não pode participar da guerra, salvar seu amigo e defender seu futuro mestre.

* * *

Eu estou profundamente irritada comigo mesmo, isso era pra ter ficado muito melhor! Muito! Pansy e Bellatrix são as melhores personagens para mim! São mais corajosas que qualquer Grifinoria, duvido que o Harry Potter levantasse no meio de um tribunal que o esta acusando de enlouquecer alguém e não somente afirmar que fez aquilo como também dizer que seu mestre voltará e a libertara... Bella, eu sou sua fã! Ou então Pansy que grita no meio de uma guerra para o Lord das trevas pegar o Harry... Cara, com três casas mais os professores defendendo o Harry ela vai lá e grita isso, céus, ela é tão corajosa (ou imprudente)... Então, não acho que essa fic esteja digna da Pansy assim como não acho que a da Bella está... Ah, e bom eu quis colocar a Pansy apaixonada pelo Blaise porque eu não acredito que ela tenha sido pelo Draco, existe SIM amizade homem/mulher e eu acho que a deles era tão forte quanto a de dois irmãos... Ah, desculpem os erros de português que eu venho cometendo desde que comecei a escrever essa fic, okay? É que eu digito rápido demais e acabo não notando o que escrevo...

**L. Potter**: pode deixar que a proxima é Mione

**Ann Kylla Black**: para você que també gosta da Pansy =D

**Carolina Rosier **: Luna? Posso pensar no assunto, mas não é minha preferida

**Shii-sensei:** tá desculpada! Também não gosto do Harry e os nomes são definitivamente podres!


	17. Hermione

**1.**Quando Hermione era pequena certa vez ela ouviu adultos dizendo que ela teria de ser muito esperta já que beleza não era sua principal característica, desde então ela se dedicou a estudar e estudar e estudar por isso ela sempre ficava abatida quando diziam que ela era uma sabe tudo mandona, pois desde pequena acreditava que as pessoas gostariam dela se fosse esperta. Por isso estava chorando no banheiro quando Hogwarts foi invadida pelo trasgo, tudo o que ela achava que era certo estava se provando errado e foi nesse dia que ela fez sua primeira e eterna amizade. (poético)

**2.**Quando Hermione disse para Gina que ela devia procurar sair com outros garotos e abandonar sua obsessão por Harry ela estava de certa forma aconselhando Gina a fazer o que ela própria – Hermione- não conseguia: abandonar sua obsessão por Rony.

**3.**Hermione comprou Bichento porque o gato com pelos alaranjados lhe lembrava muito Rony, é claro que ela nunca assumiria isso.

**4.**No baile de inverno quando Hermione e Krum estavam passeando pelo castelo trocando beijos e procurando um lugar para se esconder eles encontraram acidentalmente a sala precisa, depois daquele dia ela demonstrou um certo interesse na sala e como sempre procurou saber tudo sobre a tal sala e depois quando descobriu tudo o que precisava passou a usa-la como sala de estudos tranqüila ou para fazer poções, ela não queria dividir aquela sala com ninguém por isso não sugeriu que Armada Dumbledore fosse lá, mas como depois acabaram descobrindo sobre a sala ela não teve opção...

**5.**Hermione tinha medo de demonstrar para Rony o que sentia pois achava que se não fosse correspondia aquilo poderia acabar com a amizade deles e ela preferia que ele não a amasse a perde-lo para sempre.

**6.**A grifinoria detestava a futilidade das garotas do dormitório dela, enquanto ela falava sobre coisas que julgava interessante elas só falavam sobre garotos e essas coisas que Mione não 'entendia' e não via interesse. Já falei que ela odiava Lilá Brown? Desde o primeiro dia? Garota fútil!

**7.**Mione gostava de mandar nas pessoas, mas não gostava de ser chamada de mandona (como todo mundo, claro). Tinha dias em que ela realmente gostaria de ter um chicote na mão e forçar todos a sua volta a fazerem o que ela queria a começando por Draco que ela acreditava que merecia aprender certas lições sobre como tratar nascidos trouxas. Ela definitivamente se fingia de santinha, mas na sua mente...

**8. **Sempre que tentava trabalhar em sua casa – quando mais velha – Rony adorava faze-la sentir cócegas e tirar a atenção dela, ela se fazia de irritada e dizia que precisava trabalhar, mas no fundo amava o jeito brincalhão do Rony.

**9.**Pessoalmente ela não queria ser monitora, sabia que Dumbledore só a havia convidado para ser monitora porque esperava que ela controlasse Harry e não queria ser babá de ninguém, queria ser monitora porque merecia ser. Odiava ter que ser a voz da razão de Harry.

**10.**Hermione odiava não saber voar, sempre quis ser a melhor em tudo e nisso ela não era nem mesmo boa quem dirá a melhor, mas tudo isso era devido ao seu medo de altura que a impedia de conseguir voar. É claro que às vezes ela tinha que voar e isso era aterrorizante para ela, mas ela não deixava transparecer. Nunca deixaria.

* * *

Sem criatividade. Sem tempo. Espero que me perdoem.

Obrigada a todas que leram, sou muito agradecida mesmo por isso, sei que às vezes eu acabo estragando os personagens escrevendo coisas sem sentido, mas espero que as partes que não concordam apenas ignorem.

Hoje eu não vou escrever para cada leitora separadamente, desculpe, estou sem tempo escrevi o mais rápido que pude, pois prometi um cap da Hermione.

Não sei quando o próximo virá ou de quem virá, mas por favor tenham paciência.

Amo vocês.

Beijos

Thaïs


	18. Bichento

**1. **Bichento era um gato muito, muito velho, na verdade antes dele ter sido posto a venda na loja de animais mágicos ele era o gato da família Potter – sabe aquele que o bebezinho Harry quase atropelou com a vassoura? Então, ele mesmo.

**2. **Ele tem uma ótima memória e foi por isso que ele atacou rabicho, não porque ele detectasse pessoas suspeitas ou indesejadas e sim porque ele se lembrava do traidor de seus antigos donos

**3. **Costumava correr a noite pelos campos de Hogwarts atrás de alimentos, seu lugar preferido para encontrá-los era a floresta proibida onde ele caçava aranhas.

**4. **Bichento também se lembrava de Sirius e por algum motivo quando o animago estava na forma de cão ele conseguia se comunicar com o gato... Black o mostrou como entrar no salgueiro lutador e caçava com ele enquanto Bichento espionava por Sirius e foi ele quem roubou as senhas da sala certa formas se tornaram... amigos.

**5. **De todos, Ron era quem o gato menos gostava. Talvez ele só não quisesse dividir a atenção de Mione.

* * *

Eu sei, que mediocridade...

Sei que o nome da fic é: "10 coisas ..."

Bom, o fato é que eu tinha pensado nos dois primeiros itens e não tinha conseguido pensar no resto então antes que eu escrevesse coisas que não tem sentido eu resolvi deixar no 5 mesmo...

Esse é provavelmente o ultimo capitulo, mas eu quero ênfase no provavelmente, se eu tiver uma idéia brilhante ela será escrita aqui!

Eu quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam essa fic por todo esse tempo e pelas review que me insentivaram a continuar...

Gente, desculpe se vocês pediram e eu não fiz... Desculpe mesmo... Mas é que alguns personagens eu simplesmente não sei o que escrever como a Marlene por exemplo... Foi mal, gente...

Ah, e só mais uma coisinha: muita gente reclamou dizendo que o Sirius não era afim da Evans, bom, primeiro eu pensei "nossa, é verdade, que coisa retardada de se escrever", mas então eu reli As relíquias da morte e vi um trecho que me fez re acreditar no que eu pensava é o seguinte:

_"Lily retirou o chapéu , devolveu-o a McGonagall, então dirigiu-se apressadamente até os animados Grifinórias[...] Harry viu Sirius se mover para abrir espaço para ela. Ela olhou-o uma vez, aparentemente reconhecendo-o do trem, cruzou seus braços,e firmemente virou as costas para ele."_

"Ah, mas o pobrezinho do Sirius tava só sendo gentil e a maliciosa da Thaïs viu maldade até na gentileza da criança"... Bom, digam o que disserem eu continuo a acreditar na minha teoria aliais eu li uma fic Sirius/Lily muito linda que eu quase chorei... Sério!

Ah é, eu tava me despedindo... Bom, como diria Desmond: "te vejo em outra vida, brother".

XOXOXOXOXO

Thaïs


	19. Dumbledore

1. Dumbledore foi o único de sua família a ser escolhido para a Grifinória, o chapéu teve uma certa dificuldade de escolher, por Albus qualquer das duas casas era boa.

2. Ele ao gostava realmente de trouxas, nunca gostou, mas sabia que se isso viesse ao público ele não seria mais visto com os bons olhos que era.

3. Depois de tudo o que havia passado ele desistiu de se envolver com pessoas, não só amorosamente, ele procurava ao máximo não sentir nada pelas pessoas a sua volta, por isso quando soube que Harry era uma Horocrux ele não se importou muito.

4. Só queria destruir Voldemort para ser visto mais uma vez como o grande feiticeiro que fora visto por anos.

5. Sentia certa atração por Tom Riddle desde a primeira vez que o vira, mas era muito mais velho que o garoto, por essa atração ele nunca teve coragem de impedir que ele se tornasse Voldemort mesmo sabendo o mal que crescia dentro do garoto.

6. Odiava Snape, tinha nojo dele por ser um comensal e pelas atrocidades do passado do homem. E odiava a fraqueza de Snape, ser o titereiro dele perdera a graça depois de anos.

7. Por pouco tempo achou que tinha sido merecida a morte dos Potters por não terem confiado nele para ser fiel do segredo, mas recriminou-se por esse pensamento.

8. Quando colocou o anel de Tom no dedo sabia que isso poderia resultar em sua morte, mas não se importou, estava cansado de lutar e queria ver como tudo ficaria sem ele.

9. Procurava fingir ao máximo que gostava das pessoas apesar de não ser verdade, mas uma das poucas pessoas que ele não tinha que fingir era Minerva, ele realmente gostava de seu intelecto que se assemelhava ao dele em alguns pontos.

10. Ele gostava de brincar com as pessoas, manipula-las para fazer com que elas fizessem o que ele queria, como fazia com Harry, faze-lo se entregar a Voldemort fora fácil por vários anos, era só mostrar-lhe uma ponta solta e ele a puxava com toda a força até que toda a costura se desfizesse.

* * *

N.A.: É, eu voltei, é que eu to publicando a fic no Nyah e aí lembrei que tinha esquecido de alguns personagens principais como o Dumby, o Voldy, o Rony e os Gêmeos, bom vou tentar fazer uma pra cada um desses. Tô mudando algumas coisas no Nyah então acho que vocês deviam dar uma olhada lá... Procurem por LauraXx23 e me encontrarão.

Okay, eu nunca gostei do Dumbledore e o ultimo livro foi como a gota d'água, tipo, o Snape tinha razão, o Harry era o bode espiatório dele, pronto para morrer para salvar o mundo... Affe, não gosto desse velho chato e falso, ele me lembra meu psor de Mat, sempre sorrindo como se dissesse "foda-se você"... Grrr!

Quero saber o que acharam, por isso reviews, pls.

Até o Voldy


	20. Blaise Zabini

sempre foi apaixonado por Pansy e odiava ter que vê-la correndo atrás de alguém que nunca a amaria como ela a amava.

sempre adorou fazer drama e ser o palhaço da turma, era tudo sempre em excesso.

3. Ele odiava puxa sacos como Crabbe e Goyle, pois ele mantinha verdadeira amizade com Pansy e Draco sem se importar com o poder deles enquanto os outros dois eram como parasitas insuportáveis que só serviam para levantar o ego do loiro. Ele admirava a sinceridade.

4. Ele sempre comentava sobre as meninas bonitas na frente de Pansy para que ela ficasse enciumada. Mas sempre que Parkinson dizia que a garota gostava dele ele arrumava um defeito nela.

paixão ao próprio sangue e admirava Voldemort, mas se manteve neutro na guerra justamente por amar o sangue. Não queria desperdiçá-lo morrendo.

muito bom em poções e conhecia quase todos os venenos e contra venenos, pois sua mãe lhe ensinara (sete maridos, se lembram?).

protegeu Pansy quando Hogwarts inteira queria matá-la, ele cuidou para que ninguém a ferisse e se odiou por isso quando ela chorou em seus braços dizendo que queria Draco.

sempre viu o que quis ver... Ou o que não quis, não se importava com a verdade, interpretava tudo do jeito que queria.

9. Depois da guerra Zabini se declarou para Pansy, mas era tarde demais, ela já havia se casado, mas sempre o amara como ele descobriu depois.

10. Zabini passou a trabalhar para o ministério fazendo poções para Aurores... Mas nunca tentou matar Harry Potter.

* * *

N.A.: Okay, eu voltei e preciso da ajuda de vocês.

Me digam os itens que não estão muito de acordo com os personagens ou fracos de argumento para eu mudar, por favor!


	21. Aviso

Gente, eu andei pensando e em breve eu publicarei um capítulo sobre a Molly Weasley.


End file.
